Sad, dull, boredom
by BondSlave
Summary: The night is calm and everything is at peace, Alucard is bored, and with his boredom comes sad musing. PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE! Can be taken as AxS. Read and review. Thank you.


**Authors Note: For our schools final this year, all students had to write a monolouge about a historical figure. I chose Vlad Dracula's first wife, The Nobel woman. (since her name is unknown). I really hated the assignment because I find writing monolouges hard...at least when I am actually 'thinking' about it. But I got through it, I think I did horrible, but my teacher said other wise. I would like your take on how I did. (I've modifide it just slightly.) So please read and review.**

**Central Point: Siege of Castle Poienari**

**+T.H.E. + N.O.B.E.L. + W.O.M.A.N. +**

* * *

Alucard sat in his high backed thrown like chair, the darkness cool and welcomingly snugg around him, encasing his form and easing him into a state of calm. The night was quiet, no freaks to kill, no missions to go upon, no need for the training of fledglings. All was peaceful, and thus in Alucard's mine all was boring. He had nothing to entertain him, and when he was not entertained his mind would wander. It would wander back over the sea and back into time, back too his homeland and to the people he'd known when he was alive. This particular evening his mind went back to his first wife...and he wondered.

__

_What were her last, dying thoughts? _

* * *

__

_I sit in silent disarray, charged to carry this burden of worry while my husband is off at war. War, a horrible, burdensome and fickle thing. Those dreadful Turks forced my husband's hand and kept him from myself and our son, our son, dear little Mihnea. I see my husband whenever I look at our son, the fruit of our sowed seeds, and I fear that he may grow into a man without having ever truly having known his father. Every night I pray that the good Lord will spare my husband's life and send him home safely from battle, pray that he will be returned whole to my arms._

I feel so small and insignificant as I wander the cold and empty corridors of the castle.

This place does not feel like a home, more like a prison! A cold, cold prison whenever my husband is away. When I'm not wandering aimlessly through this prisons or watching after my dear little Mihnea I sit in me and my husband's bed chamber. I sit and sit for hours, with nothing to occupy my time besides my worry.

I sit in silence in our chamber, in our fortress atop the mountain. I do not know the location of my husband, or the location of our son. I have not left this room for what feels like an eternity, though in reality it may have only been several hours. What is this! An arrow has shattered our window and littered our floor with glass! Who would do such an act? _The Turks are coming! _Here? They're coming here? How ever did they manage to make their way all the way here? There is no doubt. I can hear them drawing nearer, hear their horses, hear their canons. They've come to claim siege to my husband's home, his strong hold. They wish to make him crumble. I can no longer sit here! I can no longer wait in our chamber for my husband to return, for he may _never _return! Oh, good Lord! Why have you forsake n us so? Why have you let those filthy godless men invade our homeland? The air so cool, the air stinks of smoke and is filled with the sound of cannons and horses.

Oh, good Lord in heaven! Keep my dear child safe, and deliver me into my husband's arms!

__

It is much colder when one is in the air. I know it is a sin, but I would rather rot and be eaten by the fish of the Arges than be led into captivity by the Turks. Forgive me!

**_

* * *

_**

A sad and mournful sigh escaped the Vampire King's dead lungs as he sat in his chair in dismay. His gloved hands were folded upon his crossed legs and his hat and glasses were missing from his person. He sat and gazed aimlessly into the empty crystal class that rested upon the table by his side. It was stained with blood, the blood he had drained it of several hours earlier. His crimson gaze reflected upon the crystal, causing it too glow in the dim darkness of his chamber. Had her thoughts truley been as he imagined? Had she missed him? Had she feared for his life as his imagination conjured? How frightened must she have been when she heard the approaching army, how horrifed must she have been to find herself no escape? These were questions Alucard feared he would never have answered. If he were to be sent to hell upon his true and eternal death, (something he did not doubt) he would beg God to answer those questions before casting him into the burning lake of fire for all eternaty. He hoped his beloved was in heaven, able to spend eternaty with her family, his family and thier children in holy bliss....

"Master?"

Alucard was pulled from his tormented thoughts, his gaze lifting from the crystal glass towards the door to his chamber. His crimson gaze came to rest upon his blond, perky fledgling. She was poking her head in through his door, and once his gaze had befallen her she entered timidly, head slightly bowed hands clasped in front of her. She truley was an interesting creature.

"What is it Police girl?" He asked in a tired sounding barratone. He was in no mood for her foolishness. A hint of pink filled the blond vampire's cheeks and her blue eyes shifted from the cobbled cell floor to her master several times as she plucked up the courage to speak.

"You've been down here all evening...I, well I was wondering if maybe..." She shifted her weight nervously and scratched at the back of her neck. "If you would like to take a walk with me?" She paused, and Alucard gave her the oddest of looks causing her to flush and her shoulders to stiffen as she once again clasped her hands before her. "I-it's just such a beautiful night, and the moon is full and the air is cool I just thought maybe you would enjoy a night like this...and maybe you wanted the company but if you don't want to I understand," She squeaked as his presence disappeared from the chair and reappeared directly in front of her. She gazed up at his towering figure timidly. He offered her a rare, but gentle smile.

"Thank you Police girl, that sounds lovely."

* * *

**Authors Note: I suppose this could be considered AxS...if you so choose you may take it that way, but I personally see it more as a friendship drabble. I see Alucard as more of a father towards Seras, not as a love interest. But you are the reader, so take it however you find it the most enjoyable. Oh and please tell me what you thought of my monolouge. Do you agree with me and think it totally sucks? yay. If you don't agree with me, how come?**


End file.
